1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device and more particularly a lawn game device incorporating ring-like targets, missile-like projectiles supported in inclined relation by cradle tees and launched toward the target by a launching stick swung by a player and including a resilient band or strap engageable with the projectile for lifting it from the tee and projecting it in a trajectory toward the target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of lawn game devices have been devised in which game pieces, such as projectiles in the form of balls, and other devices, are launched towards a target or targets by a player or players by the use of some type of club, racket, mallet, or the like. Also, game devices simulative of golf are well known. The following U.S. Patents disclose devices exemplary of the development in lawn game devices:
Patent Nos. 3,114,555 -- Dec. 17, 1963 PA1 3,128,627 -- Apr.14, 1964 PA1 3,142,488 -- July 28, 1964 PA1 3,222,931 -- Dec.. 14, 1965 PA1 3,761,087 -- Sep. 25, 1973 PA1 3,885,795 -- May 27, 1975.